Kissu
by ALE686
Summary: Keigo teme su muerte luego de ignorar sus instintos de auto-preservación y robarle un beso a la única otra mujer que le aterraba más que su hermana: Tatsuki Arisawa.


Soy de esas personas que no shippeó a Tatsuki con nadie ni siquiera con Ishida, -como viene siendo costumbre de algunos fans IH-, o al menos nunca con todo el kokoro.

Me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

Después de lo cerca que estuvieron Keigo y Tatsuki en el final, no solo portada, sino sentados bien juntos, merecen que los traten de canon.

Para que sepan que voy a comenzar a hacerles historias más seguido.

¡ARRIBA EL KEISUKI! -¿se llamaba así, no?-

0/0/0/0/0

 **Kissu.**

\- ¡ICHIGOOO!

\- Adiós.

\- ¡CHAD!

En silencio, el nombrado se va atrás de Ichigo.

Al voltear a sus espaldas, la mesa de Mizuiro está vacía también.

\- ¡TRAIDOREEES! - exclama con desespero Keigo, los dedos de las manos clavadas a cada lado de su cabeza, queriendo estirar su cabello de toda la indignación y el miedo que le brotaba por los poros a modo de sudor frío.

El salón está ahora vacío y, para rematar en su mala suerte, -entre otros-, es junto a Arisawa con quien debe hacer la limpieza.

Con el corazón acelerado por el terror, buscó calmarse diciendo que le daría un ataque de tanto si seguía así, por lo que comenzó a andar con el mayor cuidado posible, haciendo el menor ruido que pudiera en su camino a salir al pasillo.

¡Se iría de ahí a como diera lugar! Prefería una detención, cualquier tipo de castigo por no hacer su correspondiente deber, a enfrentarse a la furia de Arisawa.

Carajo, ¿por qué la besó en primer lugar? Como si no hubiera sido casi testigo -y algo dueño- de aquel banco que la hoy instructora de karate le arrojó a Kon cuando éste simplemente le dio un besito en la mejilla, hacía dos años. Encima, a pesar de creer que era su propio amigo y no un desconocido.

Eso era aún peor.

\- No le va importar los años que llevamos conociéndonos, ¡me va matar igual! - lloriqueó.

Malditos instintos de auto-preservación que no se aparecieron ese día, con ellos tan solos en la azotea y el ajeno de Mizuiro mensajeando sin darle atención, y sus superpoderosos amigos igual desaparecidos en ese período.

En su defensa, la culpable era ella también. ¡¿Por qué no lo mandó a volar, como todas las chicas normales hacen, apenas vio amago de movimiento a ella?!

Doblando un pasillo y esquivando a cierta chica de pelo encrespado que abría cada puerta de aula, buscándolo a él, vio lo que podía ser su salvación.

Una escuálida y con gafas color plata.

Fue hacia él con ánimos, al ver que cargaba su maleta escolar obviamente con disposición a irse.

\- Cuatro o... - se corrige antes de cagarla -. Digo, ¡Ishida-kun! - fingió un inmenso cariño en cada letra del nombre que salió de su boca -. Como siempre, tú taaan dedicado - se acercó al oji-zafiro, queriendo palmearle en el hombro y ver si podía convencer al otro de ser su guardaespaldas al menos por esa tarde.

La aguja que se clava en sus nudillos le hace alejar la mano con un nada varonil chillido de dolor. Le está por recriminar su locura a Ishida, pero no se atreve al verle con un aura negra y la mirada entre-cerrada como... ¿juzgándolo?

\- ¿¡Por qué!?

\- Indecente - el oji-zafiro sisea en respuesta, retirando la aguja y retomando su camino.

No, no lo decía por tocarlo, sino que estaba enterado de lo que le hizo a Arisawa.

\- ¡MONSTRUOOO! - grita Keigo.

Dándose cuenta de su monumental error, lleva palmas a su boca. Pero es muy tarde. La figura de la bestial Arisawa aparece del lado opuesto a donde está parado.

\- Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo, Ishida - pronuncia hacia él. Éste da un asentimiento, ajustando sus gafas antes de desaparecer por las escaleras de ese piso.

Todos los que estaban afuera previamente, se esconden de inmediato en sus salones o se van corriendo como si se incendiara el edificio.

Definitivamente, Keigo está en un aprieto mortal.

Sin más que rezar a Dios por la salvación, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a suplicar.

Acercándose con los ojos chispeantes de rabia, Tatsuki llega frente a él. Se agacha, lo alza del cuello y lo arrincona contra la pared con mucha facilidad.

\- P-Perdón, perdón, ¡perdón! No era mi intención, no volverá a pasar, seguro comí algo en mal estado, Arisawa, por nuestra amistad con Ichigo, no me hagas na-

\- ¡SILENCIO! - con solo esa palabra, calló al castaño que tenía las manos cual escudos -. Ahora dime, Keigo - entre dientes hablaba ella -, ¿qué demonios fue eso?

Temblando como chihuahua con taquicardia, el muchacho hizo lo posible por mirarla a los ojos.

\- E-eso fue, e-eso ¿d-debemos h-hablar de eso?

El agarre se ajusta en sus hombros, y va alzándolo más sobre el suelo. Un poco más y le romperá la camisa, aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, ¡Arisawa sí que tiene fuerza!

\- ¿¡A qué estás jugando!? - inquiere, de pronto más enojada.

\- No estaba jugando - dice algo asfixiado.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- No... p-pretendo nada - más que salir corriendo ahora mismo.

¡Por todo el cielo!, Arisawa es la única humana a la que más teme aparte de su hermana. Conoce perfectamente lo peligroso que es tentarle la paciencia a alguien como ella, no fue a propósito sino un impulso.

Pero eso no es suficiente explicación.

¿Sería peor si es honesto? Con Mizuho no funciona, aunque, no es Tatsuki quien le maltrata y le hace oídos sordos constantemente.

Decide probar.

\- S-solo - ríe tontamente, intentando cortar la tensión -, me pareció que te-te veías linda ahí - confiesa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al acabar de decirlo, profundamente amedrentado, esperando recibir un puñetazo en cualquier instante.

Nada acontece por medio minuto. Por dentro está atónito. Precavido, abre un ojo a la vez, con el rostro antes girado acomodándose para ver mejor a su compañera/amiga.

¿Es él o ella está sonrojada?

\- ¿Me besaste porque te gusto? - le cuestiona, con el ceño más fruncido por conmoción que por enojo.

\- ¡JeJeJeJeJe! - esa la estúpida risa nerviosa de Asano, que no se ruboriza porque es tan desvergonzado en otras cosas que sangre para eso no le da. Tampoco la capacidad de leer mucho la atmósfera -. No sé, la verdad.

A esa burda respuesta, la jovencita entrecierra los ojos.

El castaño queda prendado de la lejanía, con una sonrisa ansiosa y los ojos apunto de largarse a llorar, imaginando que a fin de cuentas el otro mundo no ha de ser tan malo si existe y que ese viejo de túnica rosa se veía simpático después de todo, con excepción a eso de querer responsabilizar a Ichigo de más de un mundo.

Al mirar de reojo, ella tiene la mirada desviada. Quizás para concentrarse mejor en idear dónde ocultar el cuerpo, para no ir presa, una vez lo asesine rompiéndole el cuello con las manos desnudas.

El grito que quiere dar el castaño, en súplica a no matarlo, es callado en menos de medio segundo por los labios de la primera víctima del asunto.

Se pone de piedra ante tremendo panorama en el que estaba envuelto.

Con el alma fija en el cuerpo, Keigo no podía estar más feliz en su interior.

La joven, en cambio, casi brinca en su lugar y tuvo que apretar fuerte la muñeca de la mano del chico que andaba, a tientas, detrás en su falda.

\- ¡NO TE APROVECHES, IDIOTA! -le zampó sus nudillos endurecidos en la mejilla izquierda, con tal fuerza que lo arrojó a un costado.

Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor y rojo color de la zona impactada en su rostro, el muchacho se veía sin preocupación y de lo más borracho de felicidad.

\- ¿Eso significa que quieres salir conmigo? - pregunta con las cejas alzadas.

\- Soy yo quien te gusta. Eres tú quien debería querer salir conmigo - ella declara -, aunque - le da un vistazo, analítica, después cierra los ojos y alza hombros con una sonrisa arrogante -. Pensándolo mejor, creo que yo paso - avisa, alejándose paso a paso para empezar con la limpieza.

El castaño parpadea, tirado en el suelo sosteniéndose en las manos, en total confusión.

\- ¡Pero... pero! - no alcanza a dar su reclamo. Lo peor es que al fin, con la mente más despierta, el dolor en su mejilla multiplica -. ¡ARISAWA, ASÍ NO SE VALE! - grita al ponerse de pie, tocando su cachete inflamado, a la vez que va corriendo tras ella.


End file.
